


On Cats and Dogs

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Dean Winchester Makes Sacrifices For Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Allergic to Cats, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester is Never Around, No Underage Sex, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sammy rescues a cat and Dean is left to deal with the consequences





	On Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> _Very lightly implied future Weecest here...their ages are undefined, but nothing has happened between them, yet. Just some sweet not-quite-brotherly-type affection_

Dean sneezes for the umpteenth time and Sammy looks over at him apologetically, stroking the stray cat he had brought in from the rain. 

“I'm sorry De, she just looked so sad and hungry. I couldn't just leave her out there.”

“Yeah, Sammy. I know,” he shifted in his seat, conflicted by both needing to be close to his baby brother and needing to be as far away from that mangy fur-ball as possible.

Dean could hear the cat purring from across the room, and it had scarfed down that can of tuna like it's life depended on it; he couldn't be mad at his tender-hearted brother for rescuing the little thing from the maelstrom raging outside. Dean watched Sammy's face light up when the cat would paw at his fingers, and rub its head into his hand as he stroked it. That alone was worth the extra sneezes.

“Hey Sammy, why don't you put that thing down and go wash up for bed,” he nodded toward the bathroom.

Sammy placed the cat on the floor then trotted off to brush his teeth and get changed for bed. The cat went to follow him, then stopped when he went into the bathroom to turn and look at Dean. He shifted in his seat under the feline’s gaze, he felt like he was being hunted from across the room. 

Unable to take the pressure of the tiny animals scrutiny any longer, Dean shed his clothes, shut the lights out, and climbed into bed. He focused on the sound of the rain hitting the windows, ignoring the vibrations of the pounce on the bed and the tentative paw steps as they worked their way closer to where he lay under the shoddy blanket. 

Dean chanced a glance over his shoulder and came nose to nose with the little beast, he didn't dare move. Just then, all the light was gone from the room as Sammy came out from the bathroom, killing the last of the light. He felt his bed depress, even though their dad was gone leaving an unused bed that either one of them would have been welcomed to use. Dean felt the cat a skitter to the foot of the bed as Sammy curled up against his back. Dean felt his entire body relax as he let out a deep breath, ready to let sleep overtake him. 

Just as he felt consciousness slipping away, he sneezed again. It roused Sammy who only snuggled in closer to Dean. That cat had curled itself up in between his and Sammy's heads and was now purring despite the fact that no one was paying it any mind. Dean wondered briefly if Sammy would be terribly pissed at him if he threw the damn thing back outside, but he was being lulled back to sleep by the vibrations behind his neck. First thing in the morning that cat was a goner.

****

When Dean finally woke up there was another empty tuna can on the table, and the door was partially opened. No Sammy, and no cat in sight. Dean shot up, grabbed his jeans, and thrust them on by the time he got to the door.

Sammy was holding onto the cat and had tears in his eyes as he talked to a little girl who was also crying; at least she looked happy about something. Sammy gave the cat one more hug before handing it over to the little girl. She turned and ran to her parents who eyed Dean suspiciously as he walked over to his brother, not realizing he hadn't finished putting his jeans on in his rush to get out the open door.

Sammy turned into Dean and started crying into his bare chest. He led his brother back into the hotel room where he promised him the breakfast to end all breakfasts. Maybe their dad would let them get a dog or something, most likely not, but Dean would do anything to put that sort of smile back on Sammy's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
